


(Give Me) Another Chance

by MotherMart



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cussing, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Road Trips, Sarcasm, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherMart/pseuds/MotherMart
Summary: Ouma and Saihara grew up in the same town. When they were in school together, they eventually gained crushes on each other. But even feeling the same attraction towards each other, they decided it would be better to just remain good friends throughout their school lives.After graduating, Ouma had wanted to get out of the same town, and explore more. Saihara stayed in the town.Of course they drifted apart after a while, but what will happen once they meet again?(I can't write summaries eghh)





	1. The wondering

**Author's Note:**

> Thiiiis story/au idea was created from a good person on the Saiou discord server,, we all love you~ But, I thought this seemed like a REALLY interesting idea, so why not write something?! This is my first fic on HERE, but I've written a fic before. 
> 
> Also thanks PersonifiedWeirdness for helping me with the title lol- we love you very much child.. :3

_"Hey, even after graduating you'll still always text and call me, riiiight Saihara-chan~?" _

_"A-Ahh.. Yeah, of course..." _

"_Aaaaand send me pictures of all the cool buildings and trees in the town??"_

_"Always. I know you like them."_

_"That's not the only thing I like.."_

_They would always smile so brightly at each other. Why did that change?_

_°^°^°^°^°^°°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°_

Even after so long of loving each other for a large amount of time, some couples may drift apart. But Saihara and Ouma weren't like "those couples." Especially since they WEREN'T a couple.. They were both aware of these so called _feelings_ for each other, but neither had acted on it. 

They both think it was a big mistake. 

And a huge regret. 

Many of the people from that school had gone into long-term relationships. Like, the long-haired assassin and her dense but reliable boyfriend who always looks up at the stars. And everyone's favorite piano player and her green-haired boyfriend. Kaito and Maki. Kaede and Rantaro. Both are great couples. 

That was something Ouma and Shuichi both wanted with all of their hearts. But in the end, they both knew they weren't going to work out. All the years they've learned to love each other still wasn't enough. The two were going separate paths. Ouma exploring the world with Amami and Kaede, while Saihara staying behind in the same homey, but tattered town they've all been at for so long. They always think about each other, remembering the promises they made with one another. Trying not to break them at all costs.

Ouma was in the winnebago, tapping his fingers on the table in front of him. Thinking of a way to do something stupid enough to agitate his two friends. He's the one of the trio to mess up the trip in someway, from doing silly, harmless pranks, like putting a whoopie cushion on the driver's seat. Then taking them to the next level. An example would be poking a hole in a tire to make them stop at a town that seemed interesting to him. 

He's done that on multiple, but separate occasions. The towns he's visited like that only reminded him of his one true home town. And all the people he missed who were there. Like all of his friends.. back there.. He never really made friends so easily. But the little friend group he somehow merged into welcomed him with open arms. He wasn't the most liked in the group because of his out of the box personality, but he had his moments.

After a minute of Ouma reminiscing about, in his words 'the old times,' he stopped moving his fingers and decided to do something he'd call useful. For around a minute, he was thinking about what to do, but he realized he could just _ask _Rantaro or Kaede something. Out of all the stupid questions in Ouma's head, he finally seemed to think of a particularly good one. 

Ouma slowing walks up behind the driver seat, only to see his much taller friend concentrating very hard behind the wheel. He was picking at his nails, thinking of a good time to ask when the winnebago makes a very abrupt stop. 

_Oh. He musta noticed me.. _Ouma thought with slightly wider eyes. Since everything has stopped moving, Ouma walked up next to the seat and starting talking in a silly tone, "Ehehe~ Finally notice me, Amami-chan~?" And just to get on his nerves a little bit more, Ouma bats his eyelashes at him a few times, to seem like the oh-so-innocent saint he is.

Amami takes a large breath in and slowly lets it out in form of a very obvious sigh. "If you can tell Ouma, yes. Yes, I _have _noticed you. Everyone you know can sense your presence from a mile away. Anyways, you looked like you wanted to say something.. Or that your constipated.."

Ouma's face doesn't do anything for a minute until he brings his mouth up to a little smile. "Oh, Amami sweetie.. I wouldn't have gone to anyone if I was constipated.. Buuut, I DO actually have a reasonable question for you!" Ouma finishes by booping the tip of his nose with his finger nail. 

"Alright.. Then get on with it, cause I still need to drive." Amami said in a more aggressive voice compared to the Ouma had originally, and still has taken a certain interest in. 

"Hmm.. I don't like that tone you used, but I was actually wondering.. Where the hell are we going to next?" 

He never asked questions, so when Ouma actually seemed interested in what Amami was going to say, he was ready for a sort of intelligent answer. Instead he was met with Amami saying "well.. If you were the one up here in the passenger seat or even dare I say, _driving, _you'd know exactly where we're going. But since you aren't, it's your loss and now you'll figure it out when we get there, okay?" 

With a small pout on his face, Ouma looks over at him and complains about everything he can. Just to annoy the daylight out of him. From "I'm the oldest, I should know," to "You can't keep secrets from a passanger! What if I get kidnapped?!" Ouma, of course knew how dramatic he was being, but he thought it was worth a try. 

It never worked.

For the rest of the long, boring hours on the road, his mind would fall onto the memories he had with friends. And his requited-but-we're-not-dating crush. He remembered the last time writing to him. Three years a week from now. The thinking in his brain was simple: 'if I stop sending letters and little texts every day, the feelings will leave and I'll get over it.' Over the course of a year after not returning texts, calls, letters or anything, Ouma had finally thought that it was a bad idea to isolate himself like he was doing. But he couldn't just write back so randomly. So his solution was to never say anything back. 

He really wishes he had done something.


	2. Feelings change over time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did the big whoops and forgot to put the multiple chapter thing there,,, since I was a sleepy boi that night, buuuut here we goooo~!
> 
> Saihara POV this chapter-

Saihara always remembered the strange, purple trickster. No matter what he did, the lengths he'd taken to forget. Forget the stupid tricks Ouma would do. The way he'd always try and get on everyone's nerves. When he always flirted with Saihara. 

Saihara never truly understood everything he did. Especially when he stopped writing back. He knew that both of them were interested in one another for so long.. So it really hurt him when all he did was care for Ouma. 

For the first few weeks of Ouma completely ignoring his calls, texts, emails and everything, he had finally 'understood' him. Saihara thought he liked him a lot. He liked him back. But it must've been another one of his lies, Saihara thought. Many hours and days were spent just thinking of everything he did wrong. And everything he could have done right. 

After months, Saihara's thoughts would wander back to Ouma sometimes, but couldn't stay on the topic of _him_ for so long. He knew how much he'd hurt his heart after so long.

A year, he gave up trying to do anything or think about him in any way. He couldn't take the heartache he suffered from him. All he wanted was for Ouma to be completely out of his life.

_Four years._ They've been away from each other for exactly four years now. Saihara still counted the days. Even if he wasn't attached to him.

The day each year passed, he would go back to a café himself and Ouma would go to. That's where he was at the moment. He would always order the same thing: a medium-sized coffee, nothing else in it (since he didn't care for all of the extra flavor like Ouma always did).

He sat down at the same table they'd be at, sharing stories of things they've done before, like how one time Ouma supposedly stole a sword from the historical museum to "slice up some evil guys that were threatening my subordinates!" Every little story, even if he was lying in them, Saihara would seem to have the smallest smile on his face.

Saihara took out his laptop and carefully placed it on the table. He remembered he had a few small projects to finish from the last day of work, but he'd decided to wait for his coffee. 

He looked around the café to see if he noticed someone he recognized, but nothing. Although he did see someone with a close shade of purple hair as the small troublemaker.. 

Ouma's hair was always one of the prettiest hues of purple he's seen. It could look like a weird shaped flower on some days, but he told Saihara he could never control it. He always thought it looked a little like a weird octopus or squid and he's pretty sure his friends would fully agree with him. 

His eyes are what really stood out the first time he saw Ouma. Almost a lilac color, matching his hair in an almost-perfect way. Sometimes Saihara would catch himself staring in them, occasionally with Ouma looking back, and teasing the _hell_ out of him for it.

He looked over his shoulder, and saw the barista heading his way, coffee in hand. He had just realized it was _his own _name they had been calling out.

He may not like Ouma, but he will always take up a part of Saihara's thoughts, good or bad. He'll always remember all of the fun memories they all had made together.

He smiled at the thought of them all together, hanging out without a care in the world. Not knowing how everything and everyone would end up after they had the years of their lives.

Just seeing someone with similar hair color as Ouma, he would go back and think about him. 

Saihara really needed to get of him out of his thoughts.. So he took a big sip of his bitter coffee, and started working on the projects he needed to finish in the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes me time to think of ideas, so if it doesn't upload so quickly after these two chapters, y'all will know why!  
Love all y'all!
> 
> And cause I'm a busy little school girl so,,

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is b a d , I'm trying my best- And I'm SOOOO sorry if the updating is so weird, I have a weird schedule for everything. *Sweats* I'll try at least once a month though! Love y'all
> 
> Also we get a bit of Saihara POV in the next chap-


End file.
